


The Flash-Works

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Just a few quick moments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the time he’s been in Central City, all of a few months for college, he’d never once thought that he’d actually see the Flash in the Flesh. Not unless he was in severe danger, like at a bank that was getting robbed and the people inside were hostages, or there was a mass shooting and he was going to be shot, or someone was about to throw him off of one of the really tall buildings. He didn't expect to meet him like he did though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cup Of Coffee

In all the time he’s been in Central City, all of a few months for college, he’d never once thought that he’d actually see the Flash in the Flesh. Not unless he was in severe danger, like at a bank that was getting robbed and the people inside were hostages, or there was a mass shooting and he was going to be shot, or someone was about to throw him off of one of the really tall buildings. He didn’t expect to meet him like he did though, a guy trying to rob him by pointing a dingy knife at him just off of the main road by his recently obsessed coffee shop that makes ‘the best’ coffee.

His hands were held up in a sort of surrender/defence thing, one hand holding his securely sealed coffee. The guy was pretty close and he occasionally jabbed his knife towards him whenever Stiles decided to speak and babble and every few seconds use some sarcasm. That was obviously a bad decision, but that was all he had. He wasn’t some, impenetrable werewolf, he didn’t have the Flash’s speed, he wasn’t batman or robin. He was a very easily breakable human with nothing but wit and sarcasm as his defence.

“Look man, I’m gonna be late, meaning I won’t be paid and that means you’ve got nothing to rob from me. Can I just leave before I end up missing my classes?” he whined a little, showing his concern more for his daily routine than the man holding a knife to him.

“Don’t mess with me kid! Now gim’ me your wallet!” he ordered with a rough voice and jabbed his knife towards him, closer than before, which made Stiles step back into the wall.

“Dude, I don’t have any money on me, I spent the last bit of my change on coffee,” he explained calmly, or at least he tried to stay calm on the outside. On the inside he was seriously freaking out. He was so going to get knifed by some hobo with a weapon.

“Don’t bullshit me!” he yelled, the knife slowly getting closer to him as the man stepped forward. The small blade was pulled back before it was lunged forward.

He blinked, he only blinked and he heard the crunching sound of bone being hit, hard and rough. His arms dropped and he stared over at the person that had tried to rob him, his body lying sprawled out and unconscious on the floor. How? Why?

The Flash.

He was where the robber had previously been, standing an inch or two taller than Stiles and staring at him with some worry in his expression.

“Are you okay?” his voice was smooth, but firm, like he was trying to fake a voice so no one would recognize it. Obviously he wouldn’t recognize him, he’s never met the Flash and had only been in Central for a handful of months.

He just stared at the Flash, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. He was saved, the Flash saved him, wait until he got home and told the pack! Wow! Hang on, hadn’t he just asked him a question?

“Wh-what?” he croaked, his eyebrows raising a little. His response was a chuckle. The Flash chuckled at him, or laughed ‘with’ him. He didn’t know. He was just laughing softly, probably because Stiles’s brain to mouth filter was dead at that moment.

“I asked if you were okay,” he smiled widely at him. The Flash smiled at him! He was seriously fanboying.

“I-uh, yeah. I’m good, thanks to you,” he smiled back and offered his hand out. “Stiles... Stilinski,” he introduced. The taller guy reached his hand out and gripped his. Inwardly fanboying again.

“Ba-Flash! The Flash,” he shook his hand. “You’ve got a really unique name,” he was curious.

“Stiles isn’t my real name, just a nickname. Whoever’s actually tried pronouncing my actual name just butchers it, so I went with Stiles. And besides, I’ve never heard of Ba-flash before,” he joked, earning a laugh from the man in red. He made him laugh, wow, achievement.

“Yeah, I’m not really used to introducing myself as the Flash. I just usually save someone then I’m gone,” he explained. Was he really having a casual conversation with the Flash? It was way too good to be true.

“So why’d you stop to talk to me? Not that I’m complaining. I mean, it’s taking everything in me not to squeal like a little girl right now,” he chuckled with a side grin and watched the man.

“I don’t know, I just did,” he grinned back, giving a laugh at his little babble on the ‘squealing like a little girl’ comment. “Maybe you’re special,” he shrugged.

“You know that’s going to go straight to my ego right?” he scoffed and crossed his arms, his coffee still in hand until he had a little realization. It was a good thing he worked in Physical Education and Advanced Sciences.”Here,” he held out his coffee to the man in red, who just stared at it like it was a mysterious thing.

“Why are you giving me your coffee?” he had a strong look of confusion on his face.

“Well I’m pretty sure that you burn a lot of energy when you’re running, so here,” he smiled. “There’s like three spoons of sugar in it, but at least it’ll give you a few more seconds of energy,” his smile grew a little when he timidly reached out and grabbed it from Stiles, a nod and grin of appreciation.

“Thank you,” he took a long swig from the cupcarton and swallowed. “Wow, you sure there’s only three in there?” he laughed and stared at Stiles with wide, happy eyes.

“Pretty sure, I only ever have three in the mornings,” he laughed back and leaned back against the wall behind him. He was definitely going to be late at this rate. But who cared? He was talking to the freaking Flash! He’d call in sick if it meant he could have a day with the man in red.


	2. Poured Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude, I just spilt almost my entire coffee on you and you’re saying you’re fine? First, that’s gotta burn, like seriously burn. And second, I just ruined your shirt, not just a little bit of it, but the whole front of your shirt,” he pointed and quickly took a glance at the hand on his wrist before looking back up at him.
> 
> “It’s just a shirt,” the guy shrugged and smirked. “You’re not hurt, right?” why was he- why the hell was the guy worried about him?

Stiles was fast, very fast, clearly not ‘The Flash’ fast, but he was pretty fast. He was always active, his mind, his body, his everything. He was always on the go and never stopped, even when asleep his mind was coming up with the weirdest of shit and sometimes worked when he put it to the test. Chaining Scott up in his own room was one of the examples, obviously he had to get stronger chains the second time, but it worked... eventually. The point is, he was seriously fast.

Today though... he wished he was a little slower.

He was staring wide eyes and opened mouth in complete shock at the guy standing in front of him, now covered in his recently bought mocalatte. He’d turned around so fast that he didn’t notice the guy that had been standing behind him in the queue and accidently fell into him, covering him in his caffeine drink.

“I-I... Dude, I’m so sorry! I-uh. I didn’t- Goddammit!” he flustered, his voice cracking constantly and he quickly put his mostly empty cup down in favour of grabbing a handful of napkins. He started patting down the guys dirtied shirt while freaking out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you like that and cover you in my- I’m sor-,”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, calm down, calm down,” the guy reached a hand to his wrist, lightly and softly gripping it which made Stiles stop completely and make him stare up at the man’s face... did he say man? The guy looked about the same age as him, like he just passed his teenage years. He looked at least 22, maybe 21.

“Look, I’m really sorry, I-,”

“Calm down, it’s fine,” the guy cut him off with a light airy chuckle. Stiles just stared at him, his brow knitted in worry. How could the guy be okay? Why wasn’t he mad at him? Why wasn’t he trying to beat the hell into him like Jackson or a few guys in school would’ve done... realization. He got beat up a lot in school.

“Dude, I just spilt almost my entire coffee on you and you’re saying you’re fine? First, that’s gotta burn, like seriously burn. And second, I just ruined your shirt, not just a little bit of it, but the whole front of your shirt,” he pointed and quickly took a glance at the hand on his wrist before looking back up at him.

“It’s just a shirt,” the guy shrugged and smirked. “You’re not hurt, right?” why was he- why the hell was the guy worried about him?

“You’re the one that’s just been scolded by coffee,” he stated the obvious and gestured with a nod to his chest.

“Didn’t answer my question,” the smirk was still there, why? Why was he smirking at him?

“Don’t worry about me! You, coffee, shirt, burnt chest,” he flailed a little, more concerned about the caffeine covered shirt and the guy that was wearing it. Stiles sighed irritatedly as he saw the smirk grow a little, like he was teasing him or something. Did he think it was funny?

“Why’re you smiling!? I just practically threw coffee over you and you’re smiling like it’s funny! I don’t see anything funny about this!” he yell-whispered the last part and stared at him. He was still grinning and Stiles swore he felt a blood vessel pop. Who the hell was this guy!?

“Sorry, I just. You’re really...” he trailed off, like he was trying to think of the right word to describe him.

“An idiot, a clumsy idiot, an insanely clumsy idiot that poured coffee over you and you should be yelling at me, or threatening me or-,”

“Different,” he stopped. Stiles stopped, completely confused, stunned and he really didn’t know what to say to that, it was a first. He was stunned silent. His eyebrows were high into his hairline and he just stared at the guy, still hating that damn smile that wouldn’t leave his lips. He seriously loathed that smile right now.

He struggled to find words, only able to come out with baby-talk and very faint letters. Different? Different? How different? Why was he different? What made him different?

He eventually just sighed and reached his hands to his temples, gently massaging them.

“Why aren’t you angry?” he asked quickly. “Shouldn’t you me yelling at me or something?”

“Why? Like I said, it’s just a shirt. And yelling at you would be stupid, it was an accident,” his smile was softer now, like he wasn’t teasing him, but he still found him amusing.

“Yeah but- I feel bad. You’re letting me off with nothing after I-,”

“It’s fine, really. I can change, I got time,”

“At least let me do something for you, I’d feel better,” he relaxed and watched the guys brows rais a little at his proposal. He knitted them and looked like he was thinking, his eyes narrowing and then opening a few times.

“Okay...” he smiled wider again. “A date, you and me,” the guy crossed his arms and stared at him with an expectant look. Stiles just... uh... Stiles.exe-stopped working.

“I-uh...we-you...what?” he stammered and just watched the guy, seeing his expression falter like he was trying to hold back a burst of laughter. He wasn’t joking right? He was serious? He definitely wouldn’t say no if he was. The stranger was pretty good looking, scratch that, he was insanely good looking. He just didn’t know whether he was playing him or not.

“I’m asking you out. Just one date, unless you enjoy it then... maybe we could go on another,” was he... was he starting to sound a little nervous? He was serious? He sounded serious, no one would get that nervous over a joke right?

“I... uh. If you’re serious, then yeah, definitely,” he tried holding back the smile he could feel growing. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself if this guy was messing with him.

“Completely serious. I’d like to go on a date with you,” he said a bit more bluntly. Trying to hold it back was useless. He looked down as it broke out.

“I’m in. My name’s Stiles,” he looked back up and smiled.

“Barry,” he grinned back. It was then that Stiles noticed his wrist was still in his hand and he faintly flustered and nodded and him.

“I... gotta get to work. First day and everything,” he said gingerly. He was seriously going to be late if he carried on with this guy. “You want my number?” he added quickly. They both swiftly got their cellphones out and swapped info, the two smiling like idiots once it was done.

“Yeah, I’ll call you later?” Barry asked with a wide grin.

“Definitely, and still sorry about the shirt,” he replied with a nervous smile.

“No harm done, see you,” the two walked away from each other, Stiles quickly grabbing his half empty drink and Barry going back to the counter to order his drink before he probably went home to change his shirt.

 _‘Different? That’s the best you could come up with?_ ’ Cisco said over his earpiece. He forgot he still had that in from the robbery early that morning.

“Shut up,” he whispered back.


	3. Flash Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was sort of quiet, except for the cars honking and the sounds of people talking, loudly. It sounded like cheering.
> 
> He slowly, really, seriously, insanely slowly inched open his eyes, not remembering ever closing them, and saw red, a darkish red with a lightning bolt in a circle, wasn’t that? The Flash’s symbol-
> 
> “Are you okay?”

He heard it before he saw it, catching the sounds of screeching from tires of a car like they tried breaking too late. It felt like slow motion, his head gradually turning to see a car coming straight for him, heading in his direction. His eyes grew wide and his grip on his bag tightened completely. He felt like he was waiting, waiting for it to hit him or for it to pass by him, he didn’t know. It was just there and then...

Everything was sort of quiet, except for the cars honking and the sounds of people talking, loudly. It sounded like cheering.

He slowly, really, seriously, insanely slowly inched open his eyes, not remembering ever closing them, and saw red, a darkish red with a lightning bolt in a circle, wasn’t that? The Flash’s symbol-

“Are you okay?” a slightly echoed voice asked and he jolted a little, nearly flailing when he stared up into blurred face. It looked like he was using his speed to shake his face so no one could tell who he was. A clever idea.

“I-uh... yeah, I’m fine,” his voice cracked and he felt like beating himself for sounding so fragile. “Thanks,” he smiled up at him, catching the blurred grin he got as a response.

“Just doing my job,” he replied and carefully put Stiles on his feet, still holding onto him as if to see if he was stable. He was, sort of. Yeah, he was a bit shaken by the car coming at him and nearly hitting him, but the Flash saving him really made up for it and calmed him down. But since it was ‘THE FLASH’ it just made him really excited that he was saved by him again. First the mugger and now a car. Was he following him or something?

“Thanks for doing your job, dude. Saved my ass,” he gave a nervous chuckle and heard an echoed one in response. “Seriously, thank you Ba-Flash,” he muttered the ‘Ba’, making it so only the Flash could hear him.

“You remembered,” he smiled widely at him.

“Well yeah, you’re hard to forget... Not that I’ve tried!” he added quickly and stared up at the man in red. He felt hands pat both shoulders and hold him still.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, calm down calm down,” ... that sounded familiar.

“I’m calm, I just...” he trailed off. “Freaked out... a little bit,” he gestured and emphasised ‘little’ by bringing his thumb and finger close together. He heard him laugh and Stiles chuckled a little bit with him, feeling the vibrations through his hands since they were still on his shoulders.

“It’s getting late. Can you walk home alone?” he asked, still having a smile on his blurred lips.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “There might be another idiot behind a wheel around the corner,”

“I could take you... if you want, that is,” who wouldn’t?! Stiles was surprised he didn’t have a heart attack at that moment.

“Yes!” he cleared his throat. “I mean... yeah, totally,” wooooooooow, he was going home with the Flash.


	4. Work-Space Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two know each other?!” the hyperactive teen turned to the man and stuttered a little, not actually knowing how to explain.
> 
> “We uh, met a while ago,” Barry started, smiling and pulling away a little, but he still had an arm around him.
> 
> “I basically drowned him in Mocalatte,” he said embarrassingly.
> 
> “And then I asked him out,” the other boy finished. You could easily imagine what happened by their completely vague explanation. Stiles ran into him, covered him in coffee and Barry asked him out, easy.

He made it, just on time. Like right on time. He got there about a minute before he’d end up being tardy. Do they even use that word in CCPD?

“Stilinski?” he stopped his circular gazing and snapped his head to the voice that called him. A dark skinned man was standing there staring at him with an amused look on his face. “You’re the newbie, right?”

He just nodded and pocketed his hands so he wouldn’t touch anything. He had a strong urge to though. He ‘really’ wanted to touch something, he wanted to touch everything!

“Detective Joe West. I’m the only one free right now so I’ll be showing you where you’ll be working,” pretty straight forward. He was sort of glad for that. He didn’t want to be waiting around for some guy that was just going to beat around the bush until he ‘eventually’ arrived at where he’d be working.

“Stiles Stilinski, sir,” he reached a hand out and the man shook it firmly. He stepped out of the way and headed towards a long row of stairs.

“C’mon, this way,” the man smiled. He followed eagerly up the steps behind him. “They had you change departments, right? From trainee to forensics? That’s why they put you here,” the man questioned and he nodded, realizing he was ‘behind’ him.

“Uh yeah, basically graduated,” he chuckled, walking down a hall towards a slightly agar door.

“Hope you like it here kid, we need more young, intelligent people around,” the cop laughed, cooling down when they reached the door. “You’ll be working wit-,”

“Barry?!” he suddenly smiled, stunned happy by the sight of the guy who he recently drenched with coffee not a week ago. “Dude, you work here?”

Barry grinned and jogged over, reaching his arms out to bring him into a hug. “Hey, Stiles, how you been?”

“You two know each other?!” the hyperactive teen turned to the man and stuttered a little, not actually knowing how to explain.

“We uh, met a while ago,” Barry started, smiling and pulling away a little, but he still had an arm around him.

“I basically drowned him in Mocalatte,” he said embarrassingly.

“And then I asked him out,” the other boy finished. You could easily imagine what happened by their completely vague explanation. Stiles ran into him, covered him in coffee and Barry asked him out, easy.

\--------------------

Joe looked thoroughly confused by the way they explained. It just sounded like an old, terrible, cliché movie. His adopted father just shook his head at them and went to turn around, waving a hand as he left.

“Have fun boys,” he then left them in the room together. They’d spent time talking over the phone, they’d even met up twice during the week, once on accident, Stiles nearly covering him in coffee again, but Barry grabbed him before that happened.

“So, do I get a tour, or do I mess around and poke at things until I learn what they are?” he joked, a smile spread wide across his face.

“I’ll give you a tour, I like my lab in one piece... or our lab, now that I think about it,” Barry chuckled and moved him around the room, pointing out things and explaining a few other stuff that was scattered around the place.

Once all that was done he stopped them at the main table where he’d been working before Joe and Stiles came in, showing him what he’d been doing. He loved that the guy instantly knew what he’d been working on just by looking at the piece of paper. He was a really intelligent person, he just lacked focus which was down to the ADHD. But if he did concentrate he could be the next Martin Stein or the next ‘real’ Harrison Wells.

\----------

“But if you mixed it with that, it would explode,” Stiles pointed out, his finger placed over one of the formulas he’d written on the paper.

“What?” he stared at the sheet and re-re-re-read over it a few times, trying to figure it out and he realized that he’d been right, if he did use that, he wouldn’t have a lab anymore. “Okay, let’s change that,” he smirked and wrote down the one that WOULDN’T destroy his room.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles smiled with the hint for appreciation and turned to lean back against the table, his spine a little arched from the position.

“Thank you,” he chuckled and moved from his spot, shifting to stand in front of the other man, his hands reaching out to hold the table on either side of his hips. He leaned in and ghosted his lips over Stiles’s, gently biting down and licking along his lower lip.

“Mmm, we should be working,” he groaned quietly, clearly hating the idea since he wrapped his arms around him and held on tight to his belt.

“You’re a distraction,” Barry muttered back and leaned the last inch to kiss him, gradually tilting his head for a better angle. The speedster moved his hands and slid them around the others waist, holding him there while they lip locked, kissing over and over again.

“A good one I hope,” he chuckled and returned to the smooching. Stiles reached a hand up to the back of his neck, keeping him in place as he ran his tongue from one corner of his mouth to the other.

“If there was a competition, you’d win,” he whispered, feeling his body react to the light touches and kisses. They needed to stop or Barry would be undressing Stiles and that would end badly, considering where they were. He slowly pulled back and saw the faint colour in the younger boys’ cheeks. “You want to come back to m place once we’re done here?” he asked out of nowhere. They weren’t going to go that far with the sexual activities. He knew that they were going slow, but a simple make out session and a hopeful handjob sounded really nice.

“Yeah, definitely,” he smiled, sounding a little breathless. He was still a flustered, but that would go soon, hopefully before they left the room. Joe would probably think something happened and he would be severely lectured on not doing things in the work place, and that would be horrifically embarrassing.


	5. Night Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was out and taken down except for the douchebag holding him, Flash was now standing in front of them, all calm and composed and Stiles was there, being used as a hostage with tears wetting his face and bruises everywhere, including the blackeye.
> 
> "Let him go, and I'll let you go... unharmed," he could easily tell that was a lie by the venom in his tone.

 

Stiles walked out through the convenient store doors, a bag of snacks and drinks held tight in his hand. He looked up at the dark sky and quickly started heading back to his apartment, hoping he'd be able to have time to catch his favourite TV show. He was buzzing to watch it, waiting a whole week wasn't his thing, plus Barry said they could talk later over skype. That, he couldn't wait for.

He quickly walked around the corner, thinking he'd go through the small factory area to save time. That turned out to be the worst idea he'd had since dunking himself in ice to find the Nemeton, which in turn got him possessed by a Nogitsune.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he passed one of the factory entrances and stared at a group of guys, all of them turning to him with a glare or scowl. He also noticed the bags and big case on a table between everyone.

"Uh-... hi... guys..." he hesitated and instantly turned to leave.

\----------

That was also a stupid idea and now he was tied to a chair, a blackeye slowly appearing. He was hurt, his body was aching and it felt like he was beating the shit out of. He couldn't move his legs or arms, his lower torso was tied to the seat too. The only part he was sure he could move was his upper body, his chest, shoulders and head, that was it. His head was dropped forward and he was staring down at his knees and the floor between them. His face was hurting, his body, his limbs. He was seriously feeling it and he was pretty sure he missed his show and Barry skype time.

In the time he'd been conscious he'd heard his phone go off a few times, the ringtone telling him it was Barry that called. His stuff, the snacks, drinks and the things he needed, like his cell, wallet, his earphones too, they were all on the table next to the case where the guys were still talking and exchanging whatever the hell they were doing.

He'd actually heard them a few times, trying to get an idea of what they were doing. He faintly heard something about drugs and a link to another group in Starling. He heard something about the Flash too, and he was hoping the guy, seriously hoping, that the guy knew something about what was going on and was on his way. He had... a tiny bit of doubt though. He'd saved him a few times already, what was the chance that he'd save him again...

"...-at do we do with the kid?" he heard as he snapped from his thoughts and turned to them, watching them carefully. It looked like the exchange was done or whatever and now they were focused on him. He'd witnessed all of this so he was most definitely dead. They'd kill him and probably make it look like an accident... no they'd just leave him and he'd be announced as being killed, murdered by some drug lords or drug group.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat as they stared at him, looking at him like they were thinking on what to do with him. He felt his blood pump as one of them came closer, a gun being drawn from behind and he struggled, his wrists trying to pull out from under the ropes and his lower torso trying to wriggle further away.

"I say we blow his brains out," he said with a dark smirk. "He saw everything," Stiles tried scooting back further, wincing when his hair was grabbed and his head was pulled to the side. He felt the end of the gun at his temple and he instantly squeezed his eyes shut. He was dead, he was going to die! Die in some abandoned factory district in Central City without even telling Barry... or his dad, or his best friend! What the hell would his pack do without him? What his dad be like?! This would kill him and he'd go all out on finding the guys that did it! He'd lose the last bit of family he has left!

He braced himself, his entire body tensing to the point of pain and he gritted his teeth, holding completely still as he felt the pressure of the gun get heavier with the man pressing it to his head. He almost whimpered and sweated, his grip on the ends of the arms of the chair tightening into a death grip. He wasn't ready! Not yet! He didn't want to die! It wasn't his time!

He could feel his eyes stinging, tears starting to run down his face with a few light sobs. He always thought that crying made him look weak and feel weak, but right there... at that moment, he honestly couldn't care less. He couldn't really stop it. The thought of dying was terrifying...

He snapped his eyes wide open at the sound of a grunt, his sight instantly trying to follow the blur... the Flash. He was, he was there, again! He was saving him again! He beamed with tears running down his face as he watched him take down each guy, easy, smoothly and more than a little bit faster than the speed or light, sound maybe.

He suddenly winced when he was quickly cut from the chair, his wrists and ankles getting little slits in the process and he was pulled from the chair into a hold, the guy holding the gun to his head again.

Everyone was out and taken down except for the douchebag holding him, Flash was now standing in front of them, all calm and composed and Stiles was there, being used as a hostage with tears wetting his face and bruises everywhere, including the blackeye.

"Let him go, and I'll let you go... unharmed," he could easily tell that was a lie by the venom in his tone. He was pissed. Why? He didn't know, maybe he thought that they were really close friends after the few times he saved him or something. He liked that thought, friends with the Flash.

Flash's eyes zoned in on him, looking him up and down and Stiles swallowed the dry lump in his throat, watching him too. He was scared out of his mind and his heartbeat was going nuts. His chest was rising and falling like a speeded machine. His breathing had a little hitch ever few seconds.

"You're going to be okay," he said softly to him, his voice clear and smooth. It made him believe that he would, but in scenes like this on TV, it usually ended badly... though in the TV shows there was never a guy that could run faster than lightning...

Pain suddenly erupted in his right shoulder, the guy having moved the gun there and pulled the trigger. He yelled and was pushed forward, forcing him to land painfully on all fours. He faintly caught the lightning pass him, screaming from the guy in the background and then he was right next to him, trying to hold him in a way that it didn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorr-," he started ranting and Stiles instantly cut him off, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to stop him... and get some stability because he couldn't stand right. Shock hit him pretty hard and his adrenaline was working on full-drive.

"Shut up, shut up! You still saved me, doesn't matter that I got shot," he strained to say and held his face to the guys neck, breathing harshly and gasping a few times. "M'pretty sure there's an exit wound," he added painfully and winced.

Barry... he needed to call him, text him... anything! He pulled back and shakingly walked towards the table, grabbing his phone, wallet and earphones. He shoved them away, but kept his phone out. The Flash walked up behind him, watching him.

"What're you doing?" the Flash asked, sounding worried.

"I need to call my... my boyfriend," he blushed at the word. "He's probably seriously worried. I got like... nine missed calls," he felt a little warm when he saw the notifications on his phone screen. He cared that much.

"What's-uh... what's his name?" he asked a little fast, but hesitantly, he sounded a little off.

"Barry... Barry Allen," he supplied and scrolled through his contacts for the name when his phone was suddenly taken from his hand.

"Don't have to worry. He was the one that contacted me. He'll meet you at the hospital," he smiled at him, suddenly sounding soft and comforting again. Stiles stared at him, feeling a lot calmer and warmer. "C'mon," he moved to wrap his unhurt arm around the Flash's shoulder and he was lifted bridle-style and was walked out of the factory, leaving Stiles's snacks and drinks behind. They were a total waste of his damn money.


	6. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched him for a few seconds, watching out for any ‘give aways’ to show if he was lying... what he just said, about the Flash showing up and asking him to check something out was bullshit. He easily spotted his tell. Stiles sighed quietly to himself and leaned back, putting on a smile to hide his suspicion and curiosity.
> 
> “Okay,” he said simply, easily catching the relieved expression that passed his face. “Thank him for me, if you get the chance,”

He was lying in the hospital bed, his body aching and in mild pain. They gave him a little morphine before, but that wore off. Barry was asleep in the chair next to the bed when he woke up after having a surgery to put his shoulder back. Apparently, the blow from the gun was strong enough to dislocate it and that left him unconscious for a couple of hours. It was early morning when he woke up and Barry was asleep, looking peaceful and comfortable. Stiles didn't move his hand from him, his grip tight and comforting. It looked like the other scientist had held his hand while he was out.

"Hey," he heard the cheery whisper from his nurse as she came around the curtain. "Do you need anything? Water? Breakfast? ... a pillow?" she gestured to Barry as a joke and Stiles let out a quiet chuckle as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," she gave him a nod and he thanked her before she left. His... boyfriend... Stiles called him his boyfriend when he was saved by the Flash, and apparently Barry was the one that 'contacted' the fast guy? Did he have him on speed dial or something? Was it really that easy to call him?

He turned to look at Barry when he groaned a little, like he was stirring, but just turned his head and went back to sleep. He was really adorable like that and it made him smile a little. He’d have to ask him how he got a hold of the Flash. It seriously can’t be that easy. Not unless they somehow worked together or they had a connection at one point and Speedy gave him a number to call.

“Stiles?” he looked from Barry and turned to look at the side of the curtain by the wall. It was almost all the way closed and Joe was peeking around the corner at him, a little smile on his lips. He beamed back and gestured to him to come in. The cop slipped in and walked over to the other free chair, sitting there and staring at him.

“You feeling okay?” he whispered the question, aware of the sleeping Allen on the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, I feel great... you know, besides the aching and black eye and shoulder,” he leaned back a little on the bed, relaxing into the mattress. He was still tired, but he doubted he’d be able to sleep anytime soon. Stiles needed his own bed... or Barry’s. He was sure that Barry would get him to stay over a couple of nights, to look after him and care for him and stuff. “Hey-uh... how long am I here for?” he turned to look at Joe.

“Not long... I talked to a nurse before I left last night. Two, three days at least. If your aching’s gone by tomorrow, you’ll be out of here and into the loving care of house West,” he said the end of the sentence with a bow. Iris really needed to stop letting him watch Game of Thrones.

\----------

About two hours later, after his breakfast and after Joe fell asleep in his chair, he felt Barry shift and stir, his grip tightening on his hand for a few seconds, like he was making sure he was there. He groaned a little and started to lift his head, his free hand lifting to run over his face and rub his eyes.

“Have a nice nap, Sleeping-beauty?” he smiled and saw the instant happy stare he got, his own smile widening.

“Hey yeah, uh, how are you feeling?” he cleared his throat and sat straighter, his eyes completely focused on Stiles. He chuckled a little.

“I’m okay, still a little achy and stuff, shoulder still hurts, but I’ll live. I think I’m starting to lose count on how many times the Flash’s saved my ass,” he chuckled and ran his thumb over Barry’s knuckles, feeling his grip tighten protectively.

“It’s a good thing he’s there when you’re in trouble,” he replied softly, smiling at him with gentle eyes. Stiles suddenly thought of something and he was easily tempted to ask.

“Dude, I have to ask... how’d you have the guys’ number? He said you called him, and how’d you know I was in trouble?” he questioned quietly, making sure he didn’t wake Joe up. He noticed the quick change in Barry and that worried him. He suddenly stiffened and stared at him like he didn’t know what to say or do. This wasn’t the normal Barry Allen he was dating. It sort of made him feel like he was hiding something.

“Well... you weren’t answering your phone, and you usually do, so I immediately thought that you were in trouble,” he avoided the first question. Something was definitely weird.

“Barry?” he frowned in concern, noting the hesitation.

“I-He came to me a while ago, he asked me to look over something. We’ve been in contact since,” he suspiciously rushed out, like he was speaking under pressure. Stiles knew a thing or two about interrogation and from his point of view, Barry was reacting like he was being questioned by a cop.

He watched him for a few seconds, watching out for any ‘give aways’ to show if he was lying... what he just said, about the Flash showing up and asking him to check something out was bullshit. He easily spotted his tell. Stiles sighed quietly to himself and leaned back, putting on a smile to hide his suspicion and curiosity.

“Okay,” he said simply, easily catching the relieved expression that passed his face. “Thank him for me, if you get the chance,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to something!!! I have no idea what though.


	7. Stalker Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” he greeted, his voice coming out a little echo-y. He really needed to stop being surprised when the guy showed up, because he showed up a lot when he was alone.
> 
> “Dude, are you stalking me?” he joked and turned to face him on the stool, his body facing straight.
> 
> “Why would you think that?” he could hear the little bit of amusement in his voice.

So, he was wearing a brace, a nice, strong, elastic fabric brace that held his shoulder together. They said that he’d have to wear it for a couple of weeks, maybe three or four. It was supposed to help his shoulder stay in place while he healed over a short time. Apparently, he needed it since he was more than a little adamant that he needed to get back to work. Joe and Barry were seriously worried about him, but he persisted that he was fine and could jump back in, and that was what he was currently doing.

He was in the lab at CCPD, working overtime to catch up on what he’d missed out on. Joe was on a case, probably with the Flash now that they had a Meta-human group going on in the Department. Barry said he wanted to stay, but had to go visit some friend, another lie, he saw the ‘tell’ he had again. Stiles had asked if he wanted company, but he said it’d be okay and he’d see him at home. Yeah, home... the West’s took him in and won’t let him get back to his own apartment until the brace was off for good and the doctors gave him the ‘okay’.

Anyway, back to Barry. He saw the ‘tell’, like back at the hospital, and he felt horrible. He didn’t like being lied to, but he liked the guy too much to call him on it. He didn’t want there to be problems between them, but if he kept lying to him... he liked him, way too much, he was afraid that it bordered on lo-

He snapped his head to the main door to the room after hearing a lightning zappy sound, seeing the Flash standing in the doorway. Stiles just sat there, one hand on his injured shoulder and he just stared at him, like a surprised cow.

“ _Hey_ ,” he greeted, his voice coming out a little echo-y. He really needed to stop being surprised when the guy showed up, because he showed up a lot when he was alone.

“Dude, are you stalking me?” he joked and turned to face him on the stool, his body facing straight.

“ _Why would you think that?_ ” he could hear the little bit of amusement in his voice, even if he looked serious, though Stiles couldn’t really tell. The guys’ face was shaking.

“’Cause, so far, every time I’m in trouble, you save my ass, and now you’re showing up in the lab where me and my boyfriend work,” he grinned, liking how he said ‘boyfriend’ without so much as a stutter.

“ _I’m not exactly ‘stalking’ you as much as ‘making sure you’re okay’,_ ” he sounded a little unsure of what he was saying, like he couldn’t find the right words, but that was the easiest way to say it. It was actually a little funny.

“Is that what you tell yourself...” he said more to himself than the Flash. “And, I’m fine. Shoulder’s  wrapped up like a Christmas present until it’s healed,” he smiled a little, noticing the way the guy seemed to scan him, like he was making sure he wasn’t lying... and speaking of... “Hey-uh, can I ask you something?” that seemed to get his attention.

“ _Shoot_ ,”

“I... Barry said that you came to him a while ago and asked if he could check on something and that you’ve been in contact since...” he paused, gauging the man’s’ reaction. “... Is he a part of your team? The ones that help you?” because he knew there was a group of people helping the Flash. Yeah, he was brilliant, incredible, but he wouldn’t know where anything was or where the next robbery happened or anything without a few specific people helping him. There had to be a group of them and he was thinking that maybe Barry was one of them.

“ _I... uh... how did you know I had a team?_ ” Stiles shook his head a little.

“I’ll easily admit that you’re pretty amazing, incredible even, but there’s no way you’d be able to make yourself a fully functioning suit that fitted to your specific power, know exactly where a crime would happen without the right equipment, build yourself the right tools and figure out the right way to take down a meta-human, have the time to check over a certain substance and patrol the city... I’m sorry, but that’s hard to believe, so I thought on it a while ago and came up with the conclusion that you had a team... can you answer my question?” he rushed out, counting his fingers on each bullet point and biting his nails when he came to his last sentence.

“ _Wow... okay,_ ” he actually seemed stunned by what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 chapters xD The next one is going to be in Barry's POV, so you can see what he's thinking about while talking to Stiles.


	8. Should He, Or Shouldn't He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Moping?” he jumped a little and looked up to Jay, seeing a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes.
> 
> “Thinking...” he corrected sluggishly, fiddling with his gloves that were still on his hands. “I don’t know what to do... He’s figuring everything out on his own, pretty quickly, and I don’t want him to hate me if he finds out who I am before I tell him. I’m scared he’ll leave me...” his voice cracked most of the way through what he said.
> 
> “I understand, Barry-,”
> 
> “How? How’d you understand?” he suddenly cut him off, feeling like a dick once again. He’s snapping at him when he shouldn’t. “Sorry...”

BARRY

Stiles figured out practically everything, everything on him. He still didn’t know who he was, or that it was actually Barry, but he figured everything else out. He knew he had a team that worked on things while he patrolled. He was aware that he was in fact the person that looked over substances, but he didn’t know that he was also the Flash.

“ _He-uh... yeah, he’s a part of the team..._ ” he wasn’t exactly lying. He was in the team, a sort of big part, but he didn’t really need to tell him that much.

“Hey, sorry if I put you on the spot like that,” he suddenly apologized, moving to stand from his chair to pack a few folders. He must’ve been ready to get back to the house, probably done with the work in the lab and now ready to do some reading up and homework. “I just... it sort of feels like... it feels like Barry’s hiding things from me and it’s making me suspicious , and I hate that side of me. I don’t _want_ to be suspicious of him, but he’s making it really hard... sorry I used you to unload on...” ... he felt like a dick... he seriously felt horrible hearing him say that. He was making Stiles worry, way more than he should, and in his current condition, his stress wasn’t something he wanted to make worse. He wanted him safe and sound, but he was just making it worse.

“ _No problem, but I’ll say this... he’s doing it to keep you safe,_ ” he almost gave himself away with how he said it. His voice had been on the verge of cracking and he put his feelings into the sentence. He... he really did love Stiles. He was the best thing that ever happened since... well... ever... He wasn’t sure, but he’d say he loved him more than he used to love Iris.

“I know, but... I’m too curious. I look into stuff and do research, very thoroughly I might add, when I want to know something. Curiosity’s in my nature, it’s what makes me _me-,_ ”

“ _It’s one of his reasons for loving you,_ ”  

He almost grinned at Stiles when he saw the wide, open expression on his face, the light beaming in his eyes and he could the little vibrations in his body, zapping and shooting around. He stunned him. Before Barry made any mistakes, he sprinted from the room, leaving a dumbfounded Stiles still standing in the lab.

He instantly made it back to STAR-labs and stopped in the hallway before the main room, stepping over to the wall to lean back against it. He slid down it and sat on the floor, reaching up to slip his mask off.

Barry said it, he told Stiles how he felt, but... it was the Flash that told him...He was ecstatic that he finally said it, but he hated himself because he said it while wearing his damn mask, making Stiles think that it wasn’t actually him that said it... What was he supposed to do? Should he tell him everything? From the lightning, to the coma, to when he had his powers, to becoming the Flash?

He didn’t know... it would put Stiles in danger, he’d be a target. Leonard knows he’s Barry and he keeps tab on him, every step of the way, what if he finds out about Stiles if or when he brings him into his world?

“Moping?” he jumped a little and looked up to Jay, seeing a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes.

“Thinking...” he corrected sluggishly, fiddling with his gloves that were still on his hands. “I don’t know what to do... He’s figuring everything out on his own, pretty quickly, and I don’t want him to hate me if he finds out who I am before I tell him. I’m scared he’ll leave me...” his voice cracked most of the way through what he said.

“I understand, Barry-,”

“How? How’d you understand?” he suddenly cut him off, feeling like a dick once again. He’s snapping at him when he shouldn’t. “Sorry...”

“It’s fine... just so you know, I had the same problem back in my world. I loved someone with every inch of my being. I’d die for them, and I nearly did a few times, but they never found out who I was. They just thought the Flash was doing his job,” Barry watched him thoughtfully, listening to his story as the other man walked over and sat across from him, crossing his legs with his elbows resting on his knees. “When I finally figured that I should say something, it was too late... Zoom had killed them... because I didn’t tell the person when I should have and they weren’t with me, under my protection... Barry, don’t make that mistake...” and with that, Jay stood from his place, dusting himself off a little. “Tell him, love him, and bring him into our world. From what I’ve seen and heard, he’s one hell of a genius,”

Barry sat there, not knowing how he should’ve taken the part about Jay’s partner. It was sad, really sad, and he didn’t want that for Stiles. It wasn’t too late. He quickly stood up and ran into the lab, changing from his suit.

“Hey, where’s the fire?!” Cisco called, staring at him with a surprised look on his face.

“I have to tell him!” Barry rushed out and looked over his clothes before sprinting out of the lab again, leaving the building and hopefully getting back to the house before Stiles so he could surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaaaaaay, next chapter!! Hope you liked it :)


	9. A Flashy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m the Flash,” ... What? He didn’t hear him, he clearly didn’t listen to what he just said, or Barry didn’t even say anything. Or he did say something, but it wasn’t what Stiles heard... if he even heard anything. “Stiles?” Obviously Stiles was hearing things. He couldn’t be the... no way, Stiles had seen him trip over his own feet a few times since he’d been working with him. There was no way the guy could run at full-Flash pelt and not trip... Maybe he was saying it to save the actual Flash’s skin or whatever... “Please, say something...”
> 
> “... I-uh... I don’t actually... know how to... Stiles.exe stopped working...” he finally stuttered out, staring up at Barry with a confused frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I have this huge thing about Stiles as the Green Lantern. I've been working on a long-ass story with him as G.L.

Stiles expected the house to be empty, he’d thought he’d be alone, maybe TV show binge, or read, or even pig out on some ice-cream while crying to a good movie. Instead, when he got home, he was met with Barry sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, seeming like he’d been waiting on him o get back. He must’ve been worried or something, like he wouldn’t have got home alright on his own or something.

“You’re seriously _that_ worried that now you’re gonna wait for me to get back? Dude, I lived in an apartment, alone, for most of the time I’ve been in Central City. I can look after myself,” he complained while hooking his jacket on a hook next to the door.

“No, -I... Stiles I need to tell you something,” he rushed over to him, gently placing his hands on his shoulders after Stiles put his bag down. “It’s really important and I really need you to stay calm and listen,” Barry looked a little worried and that wasn’t exactly helping him. He wanted him to ‘stay calm’? How was he supposed to do that when ‘he’ was the one that looked freaked!?

“Okay,” he twitched, hating how his voice went up a few pitches on the word.

“I’m the Flash,” ... What? He didn’t hear him, he clearly didn’t listen to what he just said, or Barry didn’t even say anything. Or he did say something, but it wasn’t what Stiles heard... if he even heard anything. “Stiles?” Obviously Stiles was hearing things. He couldn’t be the... no way, Stiles had seen him trip over his own feet a few times since he’d been working with him. There was no way the guy could run at full-Flash pelt and not trip... Maybe he was saying it to save the actual Flash’s skin or whatever... “Please, say something...”

“... I-uh... I don’t actually... know how to... Stiles.exe stopped working...” he finally stuttered out, staring up at Barry with a confused frown.

“C’mon,” Barry said softly, using the hands on his shoulders to move him towards the sofa in the other room. He let him gently walk him over and sit him down, giving him a little pat and then _FLASHING_ away to the kitchen and back in less than a second! He saw the streams of Electricity and everything! He used his speed to make it clearer for him! So he could see for himself!

Barry was standing there, holding out a glass of water for him. Stiles hesitantly reached out and grabbed it, looking over it for a few seconds before putting it on the coffee table in front of him. He wasn’t that thirsty, but he was sure that Barry only got the drink to _show_ his speed.

“I- I understand if you hate me, but-,” Whoa! What?

“What? Why would I hate you?” he suddenly cut him off, quickly standing up and frowning at him. Barry looked pretty vulnerable now and it was sad. Stiles didn’t like the look on him. He reached stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the man, holding him with his face in his shoulder. “The hell kind of ideas are going through your head...”

“...Does that mean that you... don’t hate me?” he squeaked.

“You know, for a forensic scientist, you’re an idiot... Even if I could hate you, I wouldn’t. Seriously though...” he paused and pulled back a little, meeting his eyes. “What makes you think I’d hate you?”

“... I didn’t tell you when I should have. I kept it a secret... from you of all people,” Barry’s brow knitted and it looked like he was getting really upset, not enough to cry, but damn, it was close. “I thought I was keeping you safe, that maybe keeping you out of our world make you safe and-,”

“Dude, it’s a pretty big secret, I get why you didn’t say anything. And FYI, you’ve been keeping me safe, ever since that damn mugger tried to get my money outside of that cafe,” he smiled up at the Speedster, seeing the corner of his lip curve up slightly.

“You’re not mad?” he was really putting himself down by think that Stiles would hate him or be mad at him, seriously....

“ _For god sake..._ No I’m not mad at you, or hate you or anything. Don’t think that I do,” he ran one of his hands over the mans’ shoulder, gripping him gently and he leaned forward again, resting his chin on his shoulder just off to the side of his hand. “... because I can’t,”

“Thank you,” he muttered, his arms wrapping around him tighter, embracing him.

\----------

“ _OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!_ ” Stiles yelled ( _with everyone else_ ) when he noticed that his shirt was on fire. He threw it over his head and tossed it, someone coming over and damping it out. “That was my favourite shirt,” he whined a little.

“You must be Stiles,” a girl stated as she walked over with a navy, long-sleeved shirt, which he graciously slipped on. “It’s finally nice to meet you,” she then reached out her hand, and he shook it with a smile once the shirt was on.

“Yeah, that’s me, and you are...” the shirt was actually a little baggy, and smelt like Barry.

“Caitlin,” she grinned. “This is Cisco, Jay, and Dr Stein,”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” he smiled softly at them.

“Likewise,” the old guy nodded his way and sat back down on the stool.

“So you’re Barry’s love-squeeze,” he smirked at him and Stiles scoffed, feeling the heat rise a little. “Gwen-Stacy to his Spider-man, his damsel in distress-,”

“Hey! I’m no damsel,” he said firmly, feeling the speedster twitch a little nervously next to him.

“Keep telling yourself that,” he muttered and walked over towards the door to leave them room, a grin on his face.

“It’s a pleasure, I’m Jay Garrick,” he turned his head to a big, blonde guy, strong looking and like he just jumped out of the army. He actually looked like a younger Steve Rogers, you know, Captain America.

“Nice to meet you, man, Stiles,” he shook his hand, hiding his wince because of his very strong shake, his shoulder getting the ass ends of every shake.

“Even your personality is the same as the Stiles Stilinski in my world,” he smiled, seeming to think more to himself. He was smiling at something else, not Stiles.

“Whoa what?” he asked, his expression suddenly dropping.

“The-uh...” Barry started off, getting his attention, but Caitlin decided to speak.

“He’s... Jay’s from another world, an alternate one to ours, called world two. A few rifts opened when the Singularity was stopped and that’s how he came to our world,” hang on, so that meant that there was two Jay’s in one world now... what if they met? That would make one huge Paradox.

“So, does that mean there’s two of everyone? Like he just said to me? Whoa wait!” he suddenly turned on the world-traveller. “How’d you know me in your world?”

“You’re the Green Lantern, my best friend,” he shrugged, like it was something simple. Stiles’s face just dropped, his eyes bulged and he just stared like he was about to be hit by a train.

“NO WAY!” Cisco yelled from the doorway, seeming to have come back just in time to hear him say that.

“Yes way, Stiles is G.L. in my world,” he smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Though he goes by Genim, his real name,”

“ _Oh my god..._ ” Stiles muttered to himself and looked to Barry, seeing that he was just as surprised as him. “Oh my god!”

“Green Lantern,” the speedster smiled. “Pretty catchy, and it suits you,”

So, Stiles’ learnt a lot in the time he’d been in Central City. He had to watch where he was walking while holding coffee. He was always watched by the Flash, from the first moment he saved him from the mugger. He was dating the Flash without even knowing. He’d been working with his boyfriend, in the same job, the same boyfriend that was the Flash. He didn’t even know. Barry had lied to keep him safe from everything, including his world. He had confirmed that he’d been working in a team, and that another version of him was THE GREEN LANTERN! And... he loved Barry.

“I love you,” he said out loud, seeing a soft smile grow over his face.

“I love you too,” he repeated, gently wrapping his arms around him.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a long story, never wanted it to be. It was just a side story alongside my mains so I wouldn't get bored. I'm easily distracted and lose interest fast, that's why this became a thing. :)
> 
> And like I've said to a few comments. This isn't supposed to be great, or amazing or anything. This was just a muse that I wrote alongside my main stories. 
> 
> I'm happy you all followed this with me and was patient, thank you so much :)


End file.
